


Howard finally goes wrong

by falsepremise



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Dub con but enjoyed and resolved in the end, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consent Fantasy, First Time, Howard is a bit crazy, M/M, Vince is a bit oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsepremise/pseuds/falsepremise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vince wakes in a strange room naked and handcuffed to a bed. Will Howard save him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howard finally goes wrong

Vince woke with a start. His head felt hazy, confused. Had he been drinking last night? He moved slightly and felt his right hand catch – it could go no further. There was something around his hand, something metallic. Vince slowly opened his eyes. Blinking in confusion he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, using his left hand only as his right wouldn’t reach. He pushed his cheeky fringe out of the way. He wasn’t in his own bed. He wasn’t in his own room. He wasn’t anywhere that he recognised. He felt a sudden jolt of terror. 

He looked around and found himself in a large darkened room that appeared to be empty of everything but the bed that he was lying on. The room looked like it belonged to an old abandoned house. He discovered to his horror that the metallic something around is right hand was a handcuff. His right wrist was handcuffed to the bed. Then he realised that apart from a small bed sheet thrown over his body he was quite nude. Vince managed to sit up but he couldn’t move away from the bed. This was all kinds of wrong. He eyed the room carefully and tried to think but alas he could not remember how he had gotten here. The last thing he could remember was falling asleep at home in his own bed alone. He could remember that clearly. He licked his lips anxiously; that was not good. Not good at all. That means that this might be something bad. Real bad. 

Then he noticed that the room wasn’t completely empty after all. He could see the shadowy outline of a person sitting in a chair in the darkest spot in the room. He looked at the shadow nervously. He could hear whoever it was breathing. In and out, in and out. He wondered how he hadn’t heard it before when it suddenly seemed so loud. In and out, in and out. He’d preferred it when he thought he was here alone. Eventually, Vince couldn’t just listen to the shadowy figure’s breathing anymore so he decided to call out to them. He put all of the bravado he could muster into his voice, “Who are you? What do you want with me?” 

For awhile the shadowing figure didn’t move, whoever it was just kept breathing slowly in and out…and in and out… until just when Vince thought that was all the reply he was going to get the figure replied in a familiar voice, “The question is, what do you want with me, little man?” 

Vince sighed in relief, “Oh Howard, thank god. Some crazy has handcuffed me to the bed. Help me get out of here, quick.”

Howard stepped out of the shadows slowly and calmly and replied, “Not yet.”

“What do you mean, not yet? We have to get out of here before the crazy comes back,” Vince frowned, his eyes darting about fearfully.

Howard stepped forward and Vince thought that he was going to help him but instead Howard pulled the sheet covering Vince off of him with one clean motion. Vince, now nude, shrieked, “What are you doing? The sheet isn’t the problem. It’s the handcuffs! You need to find the key to the handcuffs, Howard.”

Howard grinned and began running his eyes slowly over Vince’s body, “Oh I know where the key is, little man.”

Vince flushed at Howard’s gaze. Normally he was comfortable nude but Howard was acting, well, different. What was going on? “You’ve gone wrong. A crazy has chained me up he could be coming back any minute to do god knows what. You can rescue me, Howard, and you’ve gone wrong.”

Howard laughed and causally threw the sheet aside. 

Vince licked his lips anxiously, “Howard, please…I don’t know what’s gotten into you…if they’ve done something to you…but please listen to me…take the handcuffs off me so we can both get out of here.” 

Howard slowly and carefully leaned down over Vince and Vince thought he was going to undo the handcuffs but instead he felt a sharp slap across his face, “No, little man. Not until we’re done.”

Vince stared up at Howard in disbelief his own face stinging painfully, “God, Howard, what was that? What have they done to you?”

“C’mon little man, you’re not that thick, are you? Who’s this ‘they’ you keep talking about?”

Vince’s blue eyes opened wide in fear as the realisation hit him, “You’re not here to rescue me. You’re the crazy.”

Howard grinned and nodded, “I’m the crazy.”

Vince gulped. Howard had finally gone wrong…

“And what, what are you going to do, Howard?” Vince asked nervously.

“Something you’ve been wanting from me for a very long time, Vince.” Howard replied as he clasped Vince’s left wrist in his hand, pinning him to the bed. He began to run his other head tenderly across Vince’s chest, a sharp contrast from the violence of the situation.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Vince answered, his voice breathy and confused.

Howard laughed as his tender strokes moved from Vince’s chest down to Vince’s thighs, “Oh yes you do and you’ll ask for it. You’ll beg for it.”

Vince tried to move but he quickly found that he could not. Howard was very effectively holding him down. He tried to focus on something other than Howard’s hand stroking so gently across his inner thigh but he couldn’t, he just couldn’t…He willed his own body to not betray him but his cock began to swell…

Howard chuckled softly and Vince flushed at the humiliation of Howard laughing at his arousal. Unfortunately, he seemed to find that more arousing still and his cock continued to swell with Howard’s soft touches on his thighs, his gaze, his laughter, the force of him holding him down…

“Please, Howard…” Vince whispered.

Howard leaned in close his lips brushing against Vince’s ear as he whispered, “Please what, little man? Please stop or please continue?”

Vince gasped at Howard’s words and then cursed himself for reacting like this.  
Howard responded by lightly stroking Vince’s swollen cock just once. Vince took a sharp intake of breath. Howard delicately nibbled on Vince’s earlobe and stroked Vince’s cock again. Vince groaned. Howard stroked his cock once more, firmly this time and then stopped, returning to stroking Vince’s inner thighs. Vince whimpered.

“You don’t even know yourself do you?” Howard whispered his hot breath tingling on Vince’s neck. 

Howard moved his face away from Vince’s ear slowly so that he was looking directly into Vince’s face, inches away. Without even thinking about it Vince felt himself jump upwards, trying hungrily to kiss Howard’s mouth. Howard pulled back and Vince was left hungrily snapping at air and whimpering. Howard laughed and began to run his hand over Vince’s balls. Vince groaned and wriggled on the bed. 

“See what it is like to want something you can’t have? To be teased and tormented?” Howard said.

Vince just groaned louder as Howard’s hands moved from caressing his balls to giving his hard cock another stroke or two. Suddenly, the stroking stopped. This time Vince felt the sharp slap of Howard’s hand across his face again. “It isn’t nice, is it?” Howard yelled.

Vince groaned at the sharp pain but he also felt his heart thump loudly in fear.

“I’m, I’m sorry Howard…” Vince whimpered.

That seemed to be the right thing to say because Howard returned to tenderly caressing Vince’s balls. Vince continued to wriggle and groan in pleasure and Howard responded by slowly and firmly running his finger across Vince’s anus. Vince groaned loudly at this but Howard suddenly stopped yet again and Vince was left whimpering. 

“Sorry for what?” Howard asked. 

“I’m sorry,” Vince gulped fearfully, “I’m sorry I pretended I didn’t want you. I want you, Howard. I want you so badly….Please…”

“Please what, little man?” Howard whispered into Vince’s ear, his moustache tickling as he licked Vince’s earlobes.

“Fuck me,” Vince whispered shamefully.

“Louder…” Howard growled into his ear.

“Fuck me,” Vince yelled, “Fuck me now, Howard.”

Howard stood up and pulled off his own clothes in a swift motion. Vince eyed his naked body hungrily his eyes lingering over Howard’s own swollen member. 

Howard grabbed Vince forcefully and pushed him into a kneeling position on the bed. He entered Vince just as forcefully, giving Vince no warning and Vince groaned loudly with the pleasure and relief of it. 

Howard began to thrust strongly and Vince could hear himself begging Howard to fuck stronger and faster and deeper…. Vince could feel Howard’s hand stroking his cock in rhythm with the fucking…He groaned and shuddered as he came into Howard’s hand and a moment later he could feel Howard shudder on top of him as he came deep inside. They both remained in that position panting for awhile. Then he felt Howard exit him and move around to Vince’s face, leaning in to kiss his mouth gently and tenderly. Vince leapt on him, kissing Howard’s mouth hungrily. 

Howard kissed Vince back and when the kissing was done he chuckled, “You liked that, little man?”

“Oh, yes.” Vince replied.

Howard grinned and produced the key to the handcuffs, releasing Vince. Vince immediately leapt upon Howard again kissing him fiercely and then cuddling into his chest. Howard stroked Vince’s hair, “You’re mine now, little man.”

“All yours,” Vince answered and they lay there for awhile before Vince continued, “You know, Howard, you could have just asked me out on a date…”

“Not my style, Vince…”

“And what is your style, rapist?” Vince replied mockingly.

Howard laughed, “Don’t play innocent now; you’ve been coming onto me for years, little man. You’ve been lusting after my hot pumpkin arse.”

“When?” Vince snorted.

“Like last week, sir. You got blind drunk and confessed your undying love. Then you told me to tie you up and bum you.”

Vince laughed and grinned his cheeky sideways grin, “Alright, so perhaps I have been coming onto you for years…”

“Perhaps? Vince, you made it very clear to me just what you wanted. The constant touching, the flirting, the begging me to bum you everytime you get drunk…it was very clear. But I’m Howard TJ Moon. I make the first move.”

Vince laughed, “You still could’ve just asked me out on a date, you berk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Vince was right- in fanfic this is dubcon but in real life it would be rape. Howard should have asked Vince out on a date. Also, he should have discussed safe sex, used a condom (unless they are both STD-free and exclusive), and used lube. Always use lube for anal sex. But, you know, Howard's an idiot, huh? ;-)


End file.
